Morfin
by Lawliet Vert
Summary: "Bakat pembangkang memang sudah ada dalam darahmu." untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasa perlu membenci Neji yang menghinanya langsung. OS/AU/2nd PoV


**Disclaimer : I own nothing exept this fluffy-standard-idea-short-story. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : 2****nd**** PoV, OOCness, Typos.**

.

.

Kau tergeletak malas di kasurmu malam itu, memandang langit-langit kamar lalu mendesah karena bosan. Bagaikan boneka dalam kotak kaca yang dikagumi namun tersiksa kesendirian.

Ini kali pertama kau membantah ucapan kakak sepupumu yang juga bertugas sebagai prajurit untuk melindungi boneka itu; dirimu.

Masih terhampar jelas kilas pemberontakan pertama yang menyisakan penyesalan.

"_Niisan_ tidak bisa selamanya mengurungku! Aku sudah besar!"

Kau merasakan panas di wajah saat mengingat hal memalukan itu. Dia benar; kau masih kecil. Walaupun ulang tahunmu yang keenam belas baru saja lewat, _Nissan_-mu masih saja berpikir kau anak-anak.

Bangkitnya kemarahanmu karena _niisan_ tersayangmu melarang untuk melihat konser band yang begitu kau sukai, padahal ini tahun terakhir mereka mengunjungi kota tempat tinggalmu. Saat itu kau sangat membenci Neji-_niisan_, si kaki tangan _otou-sama_.

Untuk membenci hal yang kau sukai tentu akan mengakibatkan nyeri. Kau tidak bisa membenci Neji, karena dia jugalah yang menyelamatkanmu dari rasa terpuruk sendiri.

Kau berjingkat menyusuri kegelapan, berharap Neji tidak menyadari kau berniat memenuhi gejolak pembangkanganmu lebih lanjut. Kau tiba di lantai bawah, tempat gerbang kebebasan terbentang. Dadamu berdegup kencang, merasakan sensasi pengkhianatan egoisme anak remaja.

Ruangan bawah gelap, warna rambutmu yang _indigo_ berhasil membaur dengan kegelapan, untuk pertama kalinya kau bersyukur dilahirkan dengan warna rambut gelap. Kau merapat ke dinding, menahan napas seakan hal itu sangat berisik.

Tanpa kau sadari, mata cerahmu menjadi sesuatu yang begitu merepotkan malam ini, karena sialnya tiba-tiba lampu menyala selagi kau memastikan sofa-sofa di ruang itu kosong.

Neji bersedekap tepat di sebelah pintu, antara jengkel, marah, malu dan mual jadi satu. Jika saja dia tidak menyeretmu ke kamar kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan saat itu.

Sambil mencengkram pergelangan tanganmu Neji mengatakan hal yang untuk pertama kalinya; kau benar-benar merasa membencinya, "Bakat pembangkang memang sudah ada dalam darahmu."

Kau mengejang, "Ulangi sekali lagi …." Neji menatapmu yang tergenang air mata dingin. Kau mengulangi kalimatmu sebelumnya.

Seperti merasa dia salah berucap _Niisan_-mu meminta maaf pendek, kau tidak yakin dia cukup menyesal. Kau menyentak tangannya, tanpa perlu komando lagi kau menghambur menendang pintu kamarmu keras-keras lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"_Bakat pembangkang memang sudah ada dalam darahmu_." Kau tidak percaya _niisan_-mu berpikir sama piciknya dengan _otou-sama_, Hanabi, dan klan Hyuuga lainnya.

_Ano hi, kimi wa kirai Neji-nii_ (hari itu, kau benci Neji-_nii)_

Kau bisa menerima jika _otou-sama_ menganggap kau tertular penyakit _okaa-sama_, tapi ini _Neji-nii_? Orang yang kau kira bisa menerimamu tanpa menyangkut pautkan dirimu dan _okaa-sama_. Kau salah dan kau kecewa.

_Okaa-sama_ bukanlah orang jahat seperti yang Hyuuga pikirkan, _okaa-sama_ hanya tidak ingin kau dididik dalam tekanan sebagai _heiress_, karena dia tahu; kau tidaklah mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu. _Okaa-sama_-mu memilih membawamu kabur saat berusia tujuh, membesarkanmu hingga meninggal karena sakit.

Hyuuga menganggap ibumu sebagai pengkhianat, melihatmu dengan tatapan tidak hormat karena mereka pikir kau telah terjangkit virus nyonya Hyuuga. Dan mereka benar, karena kau adalah satu-satunya Hyuuga yang lembut, bahkan adikmu bisa lebih keras daripada dirimu.

Kau tidak berpikir ibumu pengkhianat_, _kau lebih suka menyebutnya ekspatriat.

Kau diasingkan, tahta Hyuuga akan diberikan pada adikmu, dan kau menyesal tidak sempat menyelamatkannya. Dia sudah menjadi Hyuuga, tatapannya dingin dan auranya keras. Kau sendiri takut padanya.

Kau tertidur penuh kemuraman.

Kau bukan anak kecil yang sedang merajuk, kau akan membuktikannya pada Neji pagi ini.

Dia telah duduk seperti biasa di meja sarapan, sedikit terkejut mendapatimu tersenyum tanpa beban padanya, namun dia sudah terlatih menjaga air mukanya tetap datar.

"_Ohayou_, _Niisan_," Sapamu lembut, dia membalas datar.

Pelayan kalian sudah terbiasa melihat dua anak Hyuuga dengan watak berbeda itu menjalin ikatan dengan caranya sendiri. Walaupun kadang mereka menatap kasihan padamu Karena diacuhkan oleh Neji.

Tentu saja pemuda bersurai cokelat hangat itu perlu menjaga sikap di hadapan para pelayan yang selalu melapor perkembanganmu pada Hyuuga. Mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau _niisan_-mu, yang bicara seperlunya itu selalu memberimu rasa hangat yang hanya kau yang mengerti.

Jika Hyuuga tahu Neji telah bersikap sebagai kakak padamu daripada sebagai penjaga, tentu Hyuuga akan murka dan menjauhkanmu dari Neji, sepertinya Neji telah tertular olehmu. Tapi kau tidak menyesal, mungkin kau malah berterimakasih Neji-_nii_ telah terinfeksi.

Jika menerima kasih sayang itu disebut penyakit, maka kau rela disebut sebagai pesakitan dan dikucilkan oleh siapapun, asal Neji-niisan selalu memberimu rasa hangat saat bersamanya.

.

.

Seragam _sailor_-mu terlihat rapih. Kau bersiap menuju sekolah mengendarai sepeda, meninggalkan Neji di meja makan sendiri. Biasanya kalian akan bersepeda bersama, meskipun pemuda itu harus mengambil jalan memutar menuju universitasnya demi mengantarmu.

Kau sudah puas, kau menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak marah ataupun merajuk pada _niisan_-mu, kau bertekad menjauhinya, bagaimanapun perkataannya tentang _okaa-sama_-mu sangat menyakiti dirimu.

Bersepeda kencang mengibarkan rambutmu, kau merasakan kelegaan menjauh dari Niisan yang kau benci.

Ya, kau bertekad membencinya karena kata-katanya.

Dia memang dibesarkan sebagai Hyuuga. Hatinya sudah membeku oleh didikan keras untuk menjadi unggul. Kau juga mungkin lupa bahwa kau Hyuuga jika tidak tersemat dalam namamu; Hinata Hyuuga.

Langit menggelap, meninggalkan titik harapan terakhir kau bisa menonton konser itu. Tiketnya sudah habis saat kau membuka internet.

Kau terlalu malas menggoes sepeda, masih terpengaruh oleh pertengkaran dengan Neji dan tidak bisa menonton konser. Akhirnya kau menuntun pelan sepedamu, berjalan lurus menuju rumah besar bagai kungkungan penjara.

Konser itu akan dimulai jam Sembilan, kau melirik jam di ponsel, mendesah kecewa.

_Aku tidak akan bisa nonton, dan aku bertengkar dengan Neji-niisan_.

Gerbang cokelat terlihat, kau mendorong pelan. Sosok di depanmu bersedekap sambil menatap tak suka.

"_Okaeri _…," ucapmu pelan.

"Kau terlambat, sekarang sudah jam 7."

Kau tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Kau hanya diam menuntun sepedamu masuk. Dia mengikutimu ke garasi.

"_Niisan_ tidak perlu menungguiku, aku sudah besar."

"Tidak ada yang berkata seperti itu kecuali anak kecil."

Kau merasa rasa kesalmu yang tadi dipendam meluap setelah mendengar ucapannya. Sepedamu terjatuh dari pegangan, kau menghadapi wajah lelaki itu. Siap meledak.

Kau tidak menduga tanganmu ditarik saat mengepal. Dia membuka paksa jari-jarimu, menaruh sesuatu di sana lalu menggenggam tanganmu dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Permintaan maaf."

Tanganmu membuka, di sana, kau melihat benda kecil berwarna putih dengan lambang yang paling kau kenal. Kertas yang menjadi sangat berharga saat ini. sebuah karcis konser dari band yang begitu kau gandrungi.

Ada dua tiket, sedangkan kau hanya sendiri.

"Ajak seorang teman Hinata, jangan pergi sendiri."

Kau menatap punggung yang tertutup surai panjang itu. Lima menit lalu kau membencinya dan ingin memuntahkan amarahmu, sekarang kau merasakan air matamu menggenang untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"_Niisan_, kau tahu temanku hanyalah _niisan_ …," sebuah jeda, "Pergilah bersamaku."

Kau tidak tahu Neji melepas senyumnya sementara kau menarik ujung kaus lelaki itu. yang kau lihat hanya dia mengangkat bahu.

Kau tahu dia bukan lelaki yang pandai bermain kata, kau tahu dia merasa sangat bersalah hingga melanggar kebijakan jam malam.

Kedekatan kalian bukanlah sebuah ikatan yang perlu banyak pengakuan. Neji hanya perlu membaca mimik wajahmu untuk mengerti, dan kau menerjemahkan bahasa cintanya dengan sandi yang hanya bisa dipecahkan oleh Hinata Hyuuga; dirimu.

Neji berhenti, tanpa berpaling dia berkata, "Aku tidak menghina Bibi, aku bersyukur kau tidak menjadi Hyuuga seperti kami."

Deklarasi maaf diterima. Kau menghambur memeluk lelaki itu.

.

.

Sangat bukan gayanya berada di tempat ramai dan berdesak-desakan. Kau bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan _bishonen_ itu berada di sini jika bukan karena dia terus membayangimu di belakang; mencegah himpitan lelaki yang curi-curi kesempatan menubrukmu.

Tarikan suara itu menyihirmu dengan rendah-tinggi alunan memikat. Kau terpaku oleh vokalis bersurai panjang itu. Tatapan begitu mendamba yang tak pernah dilihat oleh _Niisan_-mu membuatnya mengikuti arah pandanganmu, agaknya dia tersentak melihat orang yang kau pandangi.

Sentuhan kecil membakar berkobar dalam jantung lelaki itu; kau membuatnya berkenalan dengan rasa asing yang tidak menyenangkan baginya. Kau tidak tahu, tapi Neji tahu rasa apa itu; sekalipun baru pertama dia merasakannya.

Bajumu terlindungi oleh jaket gombrong ungu dari basah hujan. Kalian tepat waktu memasuki kereta.

Mungkin ini bukan hari yang buruk juga, pikirmu saat itu. Kau mengerti jika Neji merasa susah berada di tempat seperti itu, namun perhatianmu tertuju pada raut wajahnya yang tidak biasa, dia terlihat jengkel.

Kau tidak nyaman dengan keadaan kalian, sehingga perlu bertanya, "Apa ada yang mengganggumu _Niisan_?"

"Apa rambutku terlalu panjang Hinata?"

Sekarang kau makin tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini penghinaan untukku?" air muka Neji mengeras. Kau tambah bingung harus bertanya atau menjawab.

Hujan mengguyur deras tepat ketika kalian keluar stasiun, kalian aman memasuki mini market, memesan segelas kopi untuknya, dan cokelat hangat untukmu.

Kalian memandangi hujan dari balik kaca. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat memecah kebekuan itu.

"Hari ini, aku senang …," kau berkata pelan sambil menatap pantulan samar wajahnya di kaca, "Tadinya aku benci padamu, _Niisan_, tapi bagaimana bisa aku benci pada satu-satunya orang yang memberiku banyak kebahagiaan?" ucapmu retoris.

Kau tahu membahas hal itu mungkin menyakitkan, tapi kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu untuk jujur padanya, tentang perasaanmu.

"Kau hobi mengatakan hal-hal memalukan," dia menghirup gelas kertas itu, meraih tanganmu dengan tangannya yang bebas, "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Kalian saling mengerti, tapi mungkin ada hal yang hanya bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kau menghargai usaha Neji yang payah dalam meminta maaf.

"_Ano_ … _niisan_, aku tidak mengerti kata-katamu tadi, tentang rambutmu dan penghinaan …, kalau tidak keberatan aku–"

"Hari sudah larut, kau tidak keberatan kita sedikit basah?"

Selama beberapa detik kau tertegun, dia berdiplomasi agar tak perlu menjawabmu.

Tapi kau sangat penasaran "_Ano_ …,"

Neji membungkammu saat rambutmu terkena sentuhan dingin tangannya, Neji mengikat helainan _indigo-_mu seperti dia mengikat rambutnya.

Tanpa diduga Neji membuka resleting bajumu, kau tidak pernah bersiap untuk menggunakan sesuatu yang tebal di balik jaket, karena saat Neji melihat kau yang hanya berbalut kaus putih dengan tali tipis spageti dia merona. Kau terkejut. Kalian kacau.

"_Niisan_?"

Neji tidak mengira adik sepupunya telah tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Dia tidak tahu jika tubuh anak umur enam belas begitu 'berisi'. Padahal dulu bagian itu masih sedatar papan saja.

Kau mengerti Neji bermaksud melindungi surai panjangmu dengan memasukkannya ke dalam jaket, karena dia sering melakukan itu. Seandainya kau sadar lebih cepat bahwa tubuhmu sudah berubah sekarang, kau mungkin tidak bertanya-tanya kenapa tangannya berhenti saat resletingmu setengah terbuka.

Selalu berada di sisinya membuatmu terbiasa dengan tubuhnya yang tegap, wajahnya yang tampan, dan pembawaannya yang tenang. Kau baru sadar dia juga laki-laki, yang juga tidak kalah mengagumkan dari vokalis band itu.

Tengah malam kalian berlari di bawah hujan.

Neji merasa malu padamu untuk mengaku bahwa dia terhasut oleh rasa cemburu hingga melontarkan perkataan yang membuatmu bingung. Baginya, kau seperti sedang menghinanya karena mengidolakan seseorang seperti itu.

Rambut hitam panjang, tinggi, tegap, dan tampan. Apa kau begitu terbiasa melihatnya sehingga dia tak menarik lagi untukmu? Bahkan Neji gerah membayangkan dia pernah membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan vokalis band itu. Mana mungkin hal seperti itu bisa diakuinya?

Neji mengeratkan genggaman tangan kalian. Merasakan kebahagiaan karena bukan vokalis band itu yang merasakan kelembutan tanganmu. Hanya dia yang bisa!

Hinata tersenyum kecil memandang _Niisan_-nya.

Kini kau sadar, berbaikan dengannya membuat perasaanmu lebih baik daripada menonton konser itu. Kau bahagia karena untuk sekarang, Neji hanya memperhatikanmu.

Kau membalas genggaman itu. Kau tahu hari itu bukan hari biasa, karena kau baru menyadari kau begitu membutuhkan Neji-_niisan_-mu lebih daripada mendengar suara Itachi bernyanyi merdu.

Di bawah langit malam yang sedang membersihkan dunia, kau berharap agar anak pamanmu tidak pernah melepas genggamannya darimu.

**OWARI**

**Sankyu for RnR**


End file.
